Petra's Adventure
by glitterkitty101
Summary: This fanfiction is my take on what Petra was doing when she ran off into the woods after asking Jesse how the building competition was going. Reviews would be highly appreciated. DISCLAIMER: I do not own minecraft story mode, telltale games does, I only own this fanfiction. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Petra walked through the woods taking in everything around her. It was a little windy, her bright red hair was blowing into her face, but is wasn't cold. The sun was shining brightly casting dark shadows of the trees around her onto the soft, green grass. As she walked, she thought about the fight the ocelots and Jesse's gang were having. "I wish they could all just get along. I mean, I know they are different and I can understand why they fight, but I still wish they would just embrace their differences and learn to get along. At least Lukas is trying..." Petra thought about the building competition and wondered who would win. "They are both great builders. Lukas and the ocelots will probably make the rainbow beacon Lukas was telling me about using the nether star I got him. Jesse, Olivia, and Axel are great builders too, but I don't even know what they are building."  
When she came across the cave she had been looking for, she showed no hesitation in picking up her pace and going inside. She continued her journey down keeping a look out for light. When all of a sudden the cave seemed to get a lot warmer, she knew she was getting closer. Running, she came across what she was looking for in no time. "Perfect. I havn't even been walking that long," She thought as she gazed at the glowing, red and orange lava steaming loudly . Pulling out her water bottle quickly, she poured the liquid into the magma. "No matter how many times I watch obsidian take form, it still amazes me," Petra thought as she watched the two substances mix and mold a bumpy, black stone.  
She walked towards the entrance of the cave where she would make her portal. "I think its four by five blocks," she thought as she layed down the frame. Once it was done, she lit it with her flint and steel and walked through the magical purple waves excited to start the adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

Petra walked out of the Nether portal gazing at the firery world she had just entered. She looked around and noticed that lava and fire were the only light sources possible besides the bright glowstone above her. "Ugh. What is that smell?" Petra thought. She put her hand over her nose trying as best as she could to get used to to the horrid smell of ash and soot. Boom! Petra fell backwards with a thud as the red and black netherack beneath her exploded. Petra didn't have to look up to know why. A white ghast with bright red eyes screeched pitifully and shot another fireball aiming for her. She ran to the left escaping the esplosion just in time. Pulling out her bow and an arrow, she shot at the ghast with perfect aim. "I may have not been here in a while, but boy do I still rock at fighting. If Jesse was here to see this she would probably faint in amazement," she thought as the ghast fell down dead disapearing into thin air.  
"Oh how Iv'e missed action and fighting. I wish I was just here for fun and not on a mission." Flashbacks of her making the deal with Ivor popped in her mind. She remembered him telling her he could give her a diamond if she could get him a wither scull. He told her he need it for something important. "I wonder why he needs it so much and is willing to pay a whole diamond for it. Maybe he collects weird stuff like that and needs the scull to finish his collection. I think might ask him that when we make the trade in the alley by the gates at endercon," Petra thought. When she started hearing more screeching, she wondered what she should do.  
She put away her bow, and pulled out her pickaxe. Digging into the nearest netherack wall, she created a tunnel that she could travel in safely. Every now and then, she would dig do the side exposing a small section of her tunnel but providing her a way to see where she was. She was headed towards the purple-ish brick building that Ivor said was the only place wither skeletons spawned. Once she got there, she had to dig to get inside as she couldn't find the original entrance. "Really. No big, grand entrance way. Who were the idiots that built this place?" Once inside, she had to squint her eyes to adjust them to the pitch black darkness.  
After walking a little, she thought she saw light in the distance. But as she got closer, she knew it was light. Only this time, she wanted to get as far away as possible from it. It was a blaze. 


	3. Chapter 3

She wanted to fight it, oh how she wanted to fight it. But she was running out of time and was going to have to meet with Ivor soon. She knew he would be angry if she didn't have the scull she had promised him. Running backwards to get away from the golden monster, she bumped into something hard and suddenly felt dizzy, weak. Hearing the rattling of bones was enough for her. She already knew what it was. "Finally. The monster I am actually being paid to fight. Well that diamond better be worth it because right now I feel sick." Struggling just to hold her sword up, she struck the monster weakly. This was it. The battle between her and the wither skeleton she had been searching for had started. No turning back.  
Petra held tight to her sword, and struck the skeleton. As soon as she had begun to feel better, it struck her arm with it's stone sword causing Petra to go through the wither effect again. But that didn't stop her. She hit it as hard as she could, not that that was very strong though considering she was going through the wither effect, but it still caused the skeleton to stumble. "Please die soon. I don't know if I can fight you like this." When she felt normal again, she charged at it with all her might. One more sharp blow of her sword and it was dead. She grabbed it's scull, and walked back the way she came.  
Recovering from the battle quickly, she ran as fast as she could through the tunnels ignoring all the sounds of moaning, screeching, and pigman mumbling. When she was out of the tunnel, she didn't even try to shoot the ghast that was above her with her bow and just ran through the portal. She was tired and hungry but once she was home, she felt relieved and safe. But not for long. She could hear screaming in the distance and ran to it at once. A spider was on Jesse trying to eat her alive! "She can't even defend herself from a spider," She thought as she rolled her eyes. Petra knew her life would never be quiet or relaxing. Everyday was an adventure for her, and she liked it that way.


End file.
